


First Grade Fire Safety

by sodakey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Early series characterizations, Family, Gen, Love and Loyalty, May fit early series canon only, Micro Fic, Pre-Series, Tiny Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakey/pseuds/sodakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Grade Fire Safety

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of the story.

 

 

* * *

_**First Grade Fire Safety**_  

* * *

The tears were thick and heavy and tacked all over Sam's face. He had a rip in his shirt and blood below his nose. He pumped one foot back and forth, toe of his sneaker barely skidding the floor.

Mrs. Hobby stood, smiled kindly at Dean, and stepped out the door.

Dean dropped his backpack and sat in the cold plastic next to Sammy's snuffling form. He had fire in his stomach and a hollow sensation everywhere else. Sam's hot neck made his fingers feel icy.

Sam sniffed. "At recess… Josh said Mom was too stupid to  _stop, drop, and roll_."

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of transformative fan fiction. No monetary profit involved.


End file.
